Miedos
by Mily Withlock
Summary: Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas y más, a donde se encontraba mi hijo tendido en el asfalto. Rodee a la gente aglomerada y caí de rodillas a su lado.


_**2 **__**años**__**después**__**… **_

"_Al __subir__ al __avión__ no hice más que llorar, reviviendo lo de hace 16 años, volver a escapar por cobarde. Lo amo pero no puedo vivir con él, es demasiado._

_Al llegar a Buenos Aires cambiamos vuelo y nos dirigimos a Montevideo de allí nos dirigimos a Sao Paulo y nos dirigimos a un hotel, al día siguiente partimos rumbo a Brasilia. Allí empecé todo de nuevo, solo que ahora tenía el apoyo de Anthony, mi hijo. Estuve un año enseñándole portugués al siguiente lo inscribí en el instituto un año atrasado. Con su carisma se gano amigos fácilmente entre esos Reneesme Vulturi. _

_Desde que la conocí supe que Anthony se había enamorado de ella y ella de él. Sus miradas en las fiestas me lo comprobaban. A Reneesme no le gustaba bailar pero con el único que lo hacía era con Anthony. _

_Todavía lloro en las noches. Todavía me despierto a punto del grito, y todavía lo amo pero mi miedo es más grande. Ya no se a lo que le tengo miedo, no sé si es miedo a él, o miedo a que si me vuelve a tocar no pueda seguir por los recuerdos..."_

-¡Mamá llegué! – un grito me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Estoy aquí hijo! – le devolví el grito.

-Hola ma, como estas – me saludó entrando al despacho.

-No me quejo mi amor y ¿tu? – le conteste. Mientras él se sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Feliz, feliz, muy feliz – me contestó con mirada soñadora.

-y ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? – le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-OH mama creo que estoy enamorado – me dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? Si se puede saber – le pregunte sabiendo quien era.

-Reneesme Vulturi – me dijo con sus ojitos brillando.

-Y supongo que es tu novia – le dije suponiendo lo obvio... o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

-No... No me atrevo a declararme – me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Y de cuando tan tímido tú – lo moleste.

-Mamá esto es algo serio – me dijo mirándome serio.

-Hijo, no sientas vergüenza y no te preocupes eres muy guapo y no creo que se resista a ti – le dije todavía de forma jocosa.

-Mamá – me reprendió levantándose de la silla y me abrazo desde atrás por los hombros.

-No te pongas celosa que la que ocupa el mayor espacio en mi corazón eres tú – me dijo al oído.

-Lo sé mi amor, me encantaría Reneesme como nuera – le dije siguiendo con el tema.

-¿Enserio mamá? – me dijo volteándome.

-Sí, es una buena niña y me cae muy bien - le dije sincera.

-Tengo miedo a que me rechace – me confesó sentándose en mi regazo.

-hijo ya no estás tan liviano como antes – le dije con los ojos a punto de salírseme de las cuencas.

-entonces déjame sentarme par que te sientes encima de mí – me reclamó.

-hijo no creo que te rechace, se ve que a ella también le interesas y mucho – le dije cambiando de posición – arriésgate hijo y dile lo que sientes.

-ok – me dio la razón – ahora iré a comprar – avisó – ¿necesitas algo? – me ofreció levantándonos.

-em tal vez – le dije pensando en algo que me hiciera falta - ¿vas al almacén de la cuadra siguiente? – le pregunte.

-em si - me respondió simple.

-ok entonces tráeme lava losas y detergente. Se nos está acabando – le pedí. Después de eso el salió. No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando se escucha un enorme estruendo en la calle. Por curiosidad salí a la calle, y al segundo supe que no debí hacerlo...

Narra Anthony:

Salí a comprar una soda y lo que me pidió mamá. Iba cruzando la calle cuando algo impactó en mis pantorrillas haciéndome volar cayendo encima de un capó. Mi cabeza golpeó el parabrisas y este se rompió. Después caí al asfalto y allí me quede. Empecé a sentir gritos y bulla. Mi cabeza ardía en una zona que no supe descifrar. Momentos después distinguí la voz de mi madre...

Narra Bella:

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas y más, a donde se encontraba mi hijo tendido en el asfalto. Rodee a la gente aglomerada y caí de rodillas a su lado.

-¡mi amor, abre tus ojos, hijo quédate conmigo! – le rogué. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Mmmaaaa... maaa –balbuceó con dificultad.

-no hables amor la ambulancia ya viene, no te esfuerces – le dije aguantando las lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte para apoyarlo.

-limpe a área, aprazer – _(despejen el área por favor)_** -** dijo una voz a mis espaldas – senhora nos dê espaço para se movimentar – _(señora dejenos pasar para trasladarlo) -_ me pidió un paramédico – muito bom trabalho, e melhor do que estar acordado, ¡mantenha assim_! – (muy buen trabajo, es mejor que esté conciente, ¡mantenganlo asi!)_ me agradeció el paramédico cuando me levante. Me fui con Anthony en la ambulancia hasta el hospital, corrí al lado de la camilla hasta que no me dejaron entrar. Cuando me separaron de Anthony no pude aguantar más las lágrimas. No quería pensar que me quedaría sola, yo lo crié, sé que es fuerte, el saldrá de ésta, me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma. Cuando tomé conciencia de mi me asuste. Tenía toda mi ropa machada de sangre, mis brazos, mis piernas y mis manos estaban repletas de sangre y creo que mi cara tambien.

-¿uma familia de Anthony Swan? – _(¿algun familiar de Anthony Swan?)_pregunto un medico.

-eu sou sua mãe –_(yo soy su madre)_ le respondí levantándome.

-teve de levar pontos na cabeça e tem um fémur direito partido – _(tiene que llevar puntos en la cabeza y tiene fractura en el femur derecho) _me informó – também tem um contusão no lado esquerdo da testa - _(tambien tiene una contucion en el lado derecho de la frente)._

- ¿Será que ele tem risco? - _(¿eso es peligroso?)_ le pregunte asustada.

-senhora, ele entrou em um coma – _(señora, el entro en coma)_ me dijo. Fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría por la espalda.

-¿há alguma possibilidade de recuperar? – _(¿se va a recuperar?)_ pregunte esperanzada.

-seria um milagre – _(sería un milagro)_ me respondió.

-¿eu posso ir ver? – _(¿lo puedo ver?)_ le pregunte completamente resignada.

-se, você passar por aquí –_(si, venga por aqui)_ me guió por un largo pasillo hasta la habitación 1350, desde allí me dejó sola. Entré y me giré hacia la puerta para cerrarla, tomé un profundo respiro y me voltee hacia la camilla. Un gemido de dolor salió desde lo profundo de mi alma, las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por mis mejillas, me acerque al cuerpo inerte y toque su cara toda magullada. El corazón se me retorció en un sitio. Mi niño, mi vida estaba ahí técnicamente muerto y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Pasaron tres meses del accidente y mi niño seguía aquí en el hospital. A los tres días de esta aquí me dejaron dormir en una camilla al lado de mi niño. Una compañera de trabajo me trajo ropa. No me moví de allí el primer mes. Después me iba muy tarde en la noche a la casa vacía y volvía a primera hora de la mañana. Hoy se cumplía el tercer desde que mi hijo estaba vivo. Ya que ahora está "vivo" gracias una maquina. Reneesme había venido 3 veces a la semana desde el tercer día del accidente. No había faltado ningún día.

Tenía tomada su mano mientras con la otra tecleaba en mi ordenador, pues ahora trabajaba desde el hospital. Estaba a la mitad de un proyecto cuando empecé a sentir presión en mi mano izquierda. Mire mi mano y me di cuenta que estaba levemente apretada. Mire hacia arriba y su ceño estaba fruncido. Acaricie su cara controlando la euforia de sentirlo reaccionar. Su ceño se fue relajando a medida que acariciaba su mejilla. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo sus parpados hasta abrirlos completamente. Al principio pestañeo varias veces y después me miro. Al reconocerme me sonrió levemente. Le devolví una sonrisa el cuádruple más grande y seguí acariciando su mejilla.

-sonríe si te sientes bien cariño – le pedí para saber si estaba bien pero sin que se esforzara. Me sonrió levemente de regreso.

-que bien, llamaré al doctor para que te revise – le avise. Abrió sus ojos como platos – no me iré solo llamare desde la puerta – le aseguré y su expresión se relajó. Me levante a regañadientes de su lado y abrí la puerta, por suerte una enfermera iba pasando. Le avise la situación y ella corrió en busca del doctor a cargo de Anthony.

Cuando llegó lo envió a rayos x y a scaner. Al salir me informó que estaba bien pero debía tomarlo con calma.

Día a día por un largo mes empezamos a practicar a las dos semanas hablaba normal, ya al mes recobró la movilidad que estuvo en un profundo letargo por 3 largos meses.

-Mamá, ¿cuando me voy de aquí? – me pregunto como por decimo octava vez en 30 minutos.

-cuando estés totalmente recuperado, antes no – le respondí también por decimo octava vez.

-y ¿Cuándo va a ser? – ahí va de nuevo.

-hijo – le llame la atención – quiero que estés totalmente sano – le dije en tono de regaño.

-¿algún día me dirás que hiciste y sentiste cuando no estuve aquí? – me pregunto serio.

-no – mi respuesta fue rotunda. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos 30 minutos. Cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Por mi parte pensaba en lo mal que lo pase esos 3 meses sin él. De pronto me invadió el pánico ¿y si le pasa de nuevo? ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para pasar este proceso otra vez? ¿Y si tiene secuelas? Sabía que me quedaban pocas fuerzas como para soportarlo de nuevo. No sé si podría. De un momento a otro el monitor del corazón empezó a pitar aceleradamente. De inmediato puse toda mi atención en Anthony.

-¡¿Qué pasa hijo, por qué estas alterado? – pregunte asustada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti estas llorando? – me preguntó de vuelta. Pasé mi mano por mi mejilla y me di cuenta que tenía la cara empapada de lagrimas.

-ouh, nada hijo tranquilo, cálmate, no me pasa nada – lo trate de tranquilizar acariciando su mejilla, poco a poco el pitido del monitor se fue regulando. Me limpié la cara con la manga de mi camiseta.

- Mama dime lo que te pasa – me pidió – no te podre ayudar si no se con que tengo que ayudarte – me dijo con cara de perrito mojado ¡Nooo, esa cara noo! Uui sabe que no me puedo resistir cuando pone esa cara.

-Anthony, es solo que tengo miedo a perderte de nuevo – le confesé – estoy al tanto de que es totalmente mental – me defendí - pero no sé si podría soportarlo – me derrumbe cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Al instante sentí las manos de Anthony en mis hombros, me jaló hacia él y acuno mi cabeza contra su pecho. Deje que me consolara porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

Toc, toc, toc.

-¡adelante! – gritó Anthony. Me enderecé y miré hacia la puerta. Alice venia entrando.

-¿puedo pasar? – preguntó tímida.

-¡ALICE! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – Grité eufórica lanzándome a abrazarla - ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – le pregunte.

-bueeno mi novio trabaja en la CIA y bueeno le pedí que averiguara de donde me enviabas los mails jeje – me confesó avergonzada.

-¿nos estuviste espiando? – le pregunté incrédula.

-los quería ver – se defendió – a demás quería ver con mis propios ojos cómo esta mi pequeño gran hombre – dijo acercándose a la camilla y abrazando a mi niño.

- hola tía Alice, ¿cómo haz sobrevivido estos 2 años sin mi? – le pregunto Anthony presumido como siempre.

-pues ha sido un calvario, he soportado a duras penas – le contesto siguiéndole el juego. Los 3 nos reímos y nos pusimos al día con todo lo que no habíamos hablado durante 2 años. Fueron pasando los días hasta que se cumplieron 6 meses de que Anthony estuviera en el hospital. Alice todavía no se iba.

-assim, sua cabeça está recuperada, nenhum risco, amanhã, pode ir para casa – (asi, _su cabeza esta recuperada, no hay peligro, mañana se podra ir a casa)_ nos aviso el doctor.

-Será que vai ter seqüelas? – _(¿va a tener secuelas?) _le pregunté insegura.

-a cada 6 meses tem vindo a verificar, mas não haverá grande problema que dores de cabeça súbita – _(cada 6 meses tiene que venir a control, pero no habra mayor problemas que repentinos dolores de cabeza)_ me aseguró el doctor. Le hizo un último chequeo y se retiró.

Alice todavía no aprendía portugués así que después le tuve que explicar todo lo que conversamos.

-voy a tener que meterme en un curso intensivo – reclamó Alice.

-tarada yo te enseño – la reprendí.

-permissão – _(permiso)_ dijo Reneesme entrando al cuarto.

-¡Nessie! – exclamó Anthony formando una gran sonrisa.

-olá a todos – _(hola a todos)_ saludó entrando. Nunca había dejado de venir, Alice ya se había acostumbrado a nuestra rutina y algo le entendia. Reneesme se acercó a la camilla y le tomo la mano mirándolo con ojos risueños. Con Alice decidimos irnos de la pieza ya que esas miradas nos parecían demasiado intimas para presenciarlas.

Mientras Reneesme estaba con Anthony, con Alice fuimos a tramitar la salida de mi hijo para así mañana llevármelo sin demora.

Al día siguiente, a penas llegamos Anthony se fue a la pieza, Alice se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, y yo me dirigí a mi despacho a ponerme al día con el trabajo atrasado. Estaba tan ensimismada en el montón de papeles que me asuste con el sonido del teléfono. Cuando me hube calmado conteste.

-boa tarde, ¿quem fala? – _(buenas tardes, ¿quien habla?)_ salude en portugués, ya que nadie del exterior tendría que saber mi numero.

-Isabella soy yo, Edward – me contesto una voz demasiado conocida. ¡COMO SUPO MI NÚMERO! Entre en pánico. Si se decidía a buscarme otra vez no sabría si tendría la fuerza suficiente o la voluntad para rechazarlo.

-numero errado, desculpe –_(numero equivocad, perdon)_ le conteste aun en portugués, mi plan era hacerlo pensar que era otra persona así colgaría y no volvería a llamar.

-Isabella se que eres tu – me dijo Edward.

-como conseguiste mi numero – le pregunté cortante, no sabía mentir.

-contactos meu doce – (mi dulce) me contestó diciéndome un cumplido en portugués.

-Edward por favor, deja de buscarme, ya sabes la respuesta – le dije jugándome el todo. Si me insistía una vez más sabía que no podría decirle que no.

-sé que si sigo buscándote te encontrare, Isabella tu me amas tanto como yo a ti, y sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento el haberte hecho semejante daño, pero yo tanto como tu quiero dejar de sufrir quiero estar contigo mi amor por favor – noooo mi resolución estaba prácticamente hecha pedazos, yo también quiero estar con él, pero ahora no sé cómo se lo tomaría Anthony.

-Ed-ward... – pronuncie su nombre entrecortado debido al nerviosismo.

-dame solo una última oportunidad- me pidió – solo una.

Inspiré profundamente y exhale de una – está bien, pero no te la hare fácil. Tienes que buscarme y reconquistarme – le reté.

-muchas gracias – susurro creo que ahogado – te encontrare más rápido de lo que piensas y te haré la mujer más feliz del planeta – me prometió.

-te estaré esperando – le aseguré - meu doce – me despedí y corte la comunicación. Espero no haber tomado la decisión equivocada...

Bueno a pedido de Uds. dos les traigo una segunda partecita. Es un poco más corta pero tengo pensado hacerle una tercera parte y acabar. Aunque suene un poco infantil o que se yo, cuando vi esos 2 reviews me emocione mucho porque pensé que con tantas historias no iban a encontrar la mía y a nadie le iba a importar. Gracias a esas dos personitas que me dejaron review por alegrar mi día. Espero que con esto también alegre el suyo.

_Mily Withlock


End file.
